Get Back Up
by Aussie Princess
Summary: Bella is a young dancer and is injured. Will Edward help her get back on her feet and dance again? Will they fall in love or will they just be friends? Based in Australia, but in a made-up town. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**First story. This chapter is literally a couple of sentences, but I'm writing more for this so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

 _ **Preface**_

* * *

- _BANG-_  
I fell. I heard my name being screamed out.I couldn't move. Everything was numb. All of the sudden everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm not sure how regularly I'm gonna update but yeah. I changed my summary on the story because I lost interest in what I was going to write. Still the same type of thing.**  
 **Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

* * *

BPOV  
-beep beep beep beep beep-  
I woke up with a huge headache and lots of pain throughout my body. I looked to my side and saw Charlie, my father by my side asleep. Charlie obviously felt me move as he awoke.  
"Bella!" Charlie said, worried. "Are you okay?"  
"Hi dad, I'm fine." I said croakly.  
"I'll go get you some water and the doctor okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, okay dad." I replied.

* * *

While Charlie was gone, a man who introduced himself as Dr. Cullen came in. He asked me how I felt.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well apparently as you jumped into your partners arms, he dropped you." He replied.  
WAIT WHAT? I thought. He has never dropped me and I trust him with my life. The night before our dance, Jacob -who was my partner and boyfriend- called me. I picked up wondering if he needed anything and heard a girls voice and kissing. I kind of yelled  
at him.

* * *

 _**flashback**_  
-ring ring-  
 _I picked up my phone, wondering why Jacob was calling me as I had only seen him 1 hour ago._

 _"Hello?" I asked. I heard a girls voice and then kissing. NO NO NO NO! How could he do this!_

 _"JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him._

 _"Oh shit." He replied._

 _"WE ARE SO DONE!" I yelled at him and hung up._

 _**end of flashback**_

* * *

 **Okay so at the moment I'm only doing short chapters till I know what to write. Please make me happy and review:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **I'm finally back after so long! Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, followed or reviewed. I love you all so much! Anyways, I have a poll up so please vote. I'm going to be doing a few flashbacks throughout the story, so let me know if it gets boring. Let's get cracking.**

* * *

I always thought that Jacob and I would get married, buy a house together and have kids, but now because of him, that's all gone down the drain. I thought we were so in love, but I was obviously just one of his sexual conquests.

I was stuck here, in the hospital bed, with the doctor coming in soon to hopefully release me. I see Charlie walk in, then the doctor behind him, both with worried eyes.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have a short-time paralysation with your right leg, so with some recovering and training, your leg should be fine, with a small limp. Unfortunately, you also may never be able to dance again, or as well as before. Again, I am sorry." Said the doctor.

At this point, I was in tears. My career that I was planning, has gone down the drain. What if I can't actually dance again? What if I'll never be able to walk properly again?

"Because of this Bella, you'll have to stay in the hospital for longer so we can continually check what's going on with your leg and so you can have physical training sessions." With that, the doctor left, leaving me in tears. Grabbing onto Charlie's hand, I started falling asleep again, the painkillers kicking in.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's only short, but I will keep writing. Please review and tell me what you want to see and any ideas. Don't worry, Edward will be introduced into the story soon. I was looking at the views and so many people from around the world have viewed my two storied and I am so happy! See you soon my loves, and keep reviewing!**


End file.
